riverafederationcenteralfandomcom-20200214-history
Ecto-1
ECTO 1 Gorger RIVERA (August 13 100,000 Years before Earth - September 20th 2284) who is the personal heart of the country of Gorger (Norway) who is a copy of the Ghostbusters 1950's Cat alack. he is often used for catching Ghost, but can also become a unique Armored car due to his intense blast that he shoots from a proton cannon, that can shoot through just about anything. Ecto-1 can be as well used for An APC for just about 6 troops or be an escort for Rivera Federation troops. Ecto- 1 Is considered to be the heart of the country of Gorger, As In Earth Language Norway. Ecto-1 Has most of the Brains out all of the Car forms, and as well as the Fire Power. War Of 1211 When It Came to the War of 1211, Ecto 1 Was mostly used to escort Rivera Federation Transports throughout the Continent of Jeromoria, In other words Rouge Continent as The Rivera Federation would call it. When the war ended with the Rouges occupation of Harrison Ecto-1 was forced to resign and pay Legions to the Rouge Forces. It wasn't until the 20th Century when Ecto-1 Arrived At New York City with Hunter Core Rivera, In order to try and escape the laws that The Rouges keep pounding among them. After the Second World War News spread though all of Europe as the Rouges used a portal to head back to their continent of Jeromoria. Mecha Ghostbusters Around the Early 90's Ecto- 1 Took up a job with the Mecha Ghostbusters as their transports and would sometimes toy with Hunter making himself look like a fool in front of the team. World War III However During the Events of World War III Ecto-1 acted just like he did during the War Of 1211 that took place way back in the 12th Century, and would often escort supplies along with Panzer Tanks, to their destinations. Some of the Transports might not make it, but Ecto-1 Knows how to handle escorting duties, and often never fails. When World War III Finally came to an end On December 7th 2029 when the forces of Zero Medina took over the city of Paris putting an end to the Enforcers, Ecto-1 again got screwed and had to return to his country of Norway in order to replenish from being out of it too long, and almost perishing along with all the Rivera Forms. Rivera Federation War When the events of the Rivera Federation came about, Ecto-1's Paint was switched from dark Grey too full black, with a bit of Burgundy, too make him look fearless and dangerous. Still armed with the same basic functions as he did with the Previous Wars, Ecto-1 Was than equipped with Spike tires in which he will be able to drive, up and down, and on the side of Earth Buildings, In order to take Earth forces by complete surprise. He as well has a creeper smirk and freaks just about any one who is in his sight. During the end of the Rivera Federation War Ecto-1 Was blown apart, by Buttercup Utonium Rivera with a captured Rivera Federation R.800. He was nothing left but a pile of scrap and four lose tires on the ground twirling around until they fell. Death Rivera I Death Rivera II